walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Merle Dixon (Survival Instinct)
Merle Dixon is a main character from Survival Instinct. He is also the brother of Daryl. Pre-Apocalypse Northern Georgia Before the outbreak Merle was in juvenile detention for half of his life for many different offences. One time it was for mauling a drug dealer for cheating him and embarrassing him . He had a brother called Daryl and he was part of a motorcycle gang called the Savage Sons Motorcycle Club. Post-Apocalypse Fontana, Georgia While he was in jail for drugs, Sometime during the outbreak's onset. Merle escaped his cell and took camp on the roof of the Fontana Police Station. When he found a group of people who he believed to be military—in reality it was Scavengers led by Anna Turner—he shot at them, believing they wanted to take him back to jail. He killed many of them and injured some, specifically Noah and the survivors that hid in the buildings. He shot car alarms to lure the walkers toward the survivors. This, however, caused trouble for his brother Daryl, who came looking for him. After figuring out the sniper is Merle, Daryl heads there. When Daryl finds Merle, he opens fire on Daryl (despite hearing his voice, thinking it is a ruse to let his guard down). When he lets Daryl in, he finds Merle is burnt red by the sun, and is drunk. It is discovered that he has fever and requires medicine. Barksdale, Georgia During the travelling segments of the game, Daryl and Merle discuss their family, short term plans for survival and next location. They decide to travel to Merle's old clubhouse—a bar named 'Jakes'. Merle mentions to Daryl that he has something special for him there. However, they find their way blocked by a horde. After miraculously finding fireworks, Merle guides Daryl to the church where Daryl blows it up with fireworks to distract the walkers. While Daryl blows up the church, Merle blows up the Gas Station where he hided as another distraction. Such an occasion causes the two to successfully make it to the bar. When Daryl arrives, he finds Merle gathering drugs and killing his former gang members, blaming them for putting him in jail. When more bikers arrive, Merle escapes and Daryl is knocked out. Luckily Daryl managed to escape the walker infested town with his Crossbow (Merle's surprise), but was unable to find Merle. While escaping a giant horde at a train yard, Daryl hears Merle talking to him. When Daryl talks to Anna about it, she tells him that it was all in his head, as his walkie-talkie was broken, much to Daryl's disbelief. Firesign Stadium In the end of the game, Merle appears in a Humvee to help Daryl fight the undead herds in a survivor camp in a stadium. When all the walkers are dead, Merle stops Daryl from going in a chopper. When the chopper leaves them Daryl yells at Merle, but Merle announces that the pilot was bitten. The two get in the Humvee and drive off, with Daryl telling Merle that he is the only one he could count on. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Merle has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and a few unnamed scavengers. Trivia *Merle was incarcerated at the onset of the outbreak. *He was a former member of the "Savage Sons Motorcycle Club", a biker gang. *Merle, being a drug dealer/user, is shown to have a solid knowledge of prescription drugs, knowing exactly which ones he will need from the hospital. *Similar to the TV Series: **Merle was first introduced sniping at the top of a building. **Merle was on the rooftop of a building with a sunburn. **He wears the same jacket the first time he is introduced in both media. *Merle is the only survivor who noticed the walker bite on the helicopter pilot at the end of Survival Instinct. *He is the only character of Survival Instinct to die in another medium. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Survival Instinct Characters Category:Savage Sons Motorcycle Club Category:Criminals Category:Protagonist